My Little Deer
by Park Jong Hyun - ChanBaek
Summary: HUNHAN PEDHO FOR THE FIRST TIME:v WARNING:GEJE TO THE MAX,NIT RIVIEW,GANTUUUNG#capslock to the max/?


**My Little Deer**

**Author : Hyunre, author somvlak:v**

**Cast: **

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kim Jongin**

**Pair: HunHan**

**Genre : Romance, lil bit Humor:v, Friendship**

**Warning: YAOI/BL/Shounen-ai, Ranjau Typho, GJ, ABAL, g sesuai EYD, PEDHO, bahasa inggris yang dipaksakan, OCC, dan keanehan lainnya**

**Disclaimer : Pair and cast punya God, orang tua mereka, SM, and diri mereka sendiri. Author cuma pinjem**

**Length: Oneshoot, maybe**

**Rate : Just T**

**Summary : Hunhan PEDHO for the first time:v**

**A/N : g tau saya kesambet apa, lagi pingin ngebikin ff pedho. And yeah, this is for the first time. Honestly saya mau baca ff pedho ChanBaek atau HunHan. Eh malah kesambet bikin ff pedho. Actually I want make this ff for ChanBaek, but I think I must make HunHan first, for practice..maybe. Singkatnya sih mau coba-coba dulu, kalau yg ini responnya baik. Saya akan buat yang ChanBaek**

**And I'm sorry cause late for update. Its to many homework and other. Saya udah kelas 9 kawan, trus buat yang kelas 9 dan 12, fighthing nde^^)9 **

**Dan satu lagi, maaf kalau saya memakai a/n nya bahasa inggris. Lagi kesambet juga, dan maaf juga kalau bahasa inggris nya rada-rada melengse/? **

**Just enjoy guys :)**

**PLEASE NO PLAGIAT, NO BASH, NO FLAME, DKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME, CHARA IN HERE, PEDHO, AND YAOI?! JUST GO AWAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Hyunre present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Little Deer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading \^^/~**

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Click

Kumatikan alarmku pagi ini, dan kututup kembali tubuhku dengan selimut. Jujur, aku masih mengantuk sehabis aktifitas sekolah kemarin. Untung ada Jongin, kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku akan kabur untuk pulang sekolah…lagi

Tapi karna aku anak yang berbakti dan rajin menabung(?), kubuka selimutku dan mulai duduk di tepi ranjangku. Kuusap mataku dan sedikit menguap, untuk mengumpulkan nyawaku

Kugerakkan kaki putihku ke kamar mandi. Tidak butuh lama untuk diriku mandi, sekitar 15 menit. Kuambil seragam sekolahku dan kupakai di depan cermin besar yang ada di pojok kamarku, tapi blazer seragamku tidak kupakai hanya kutaruh dipundak. Kusisir rambutku dan kupakai sepatuku. Setelah selesai, langsung kusambar tasku yang tergeletak di meja besera ponsel hitamku, dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu untuk turun kebawah, sarapan

"good morning, baby"

"good morning mom"

Kucium kedua pipi eommaku, kekanakan? Biarkan, dia kan eommaku masalah?! (?)

"dimana appa?" tanyaku pada eommaku yang sedang sibuk didapur. Kuambil 2 lembar roti dan kuolesi selai coklat, dan segera kumasukan ke mulutku

"sedang mandi, mungkin" ucap eommaku sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng kimchi ke mejaku

"dear, kenapa kau sarapan dengan roti? Eomma sudah buatkan nasi goreng kimchi"

"sorry mom, I just wanted to go to school early in this morning" ucapku sambil mengunyah rotiku. Eommaku hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia pun kembali ke dapur

Selesai dengan rotiku, langsung kuhabiskan susu putihku dan ku usap mulutku dengan tisu. Saat ingin kugerakkan kakiku, ternyata Blate sudah berdiri disebelahku. Blate itu anjing _Siberean Husky_ ku

Aku pun tersenyum dan mengusap bulu hitam ke abu-abuannya

"nanti kita main ya, maaf kemarin kita tidak main. Aku sibuk Blate" ucapku pada Blate sambil mengusap bulu-bulunya yang halus

Setelah itu, aku langsung berjalan ke pintu ruang tamu. Sebelum itu aku pamit dulu ke eommaku. Aku kan anak berbakti(?)

**Sehun POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==0==0==0==0==0==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Sehun mengambil skateboardnya dan memasang earphonenya yang sudah terpasang manis di ponsel hitamnya. Lalu ia segera berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan skateboardnya. Orang-orang yang ia lewati benar-benar terkesiap dengan penampilan Sehun sekarang. Rambut putihnya tersisir rapi, wajahnya yang poker begitu tampan dipandang orang, dan jangan lupakan blazer birunya yang hanya ia pasang dipundaknya. Benar-benar keren dipandandangan orang

Sehun menggumamkan lagu-lagu yang ia dengarkan, lalu ia melewati taman bermain yang diisi oleh begitu banyak anak kecil

Pada saat ia melewati taman itu, ia melihat ada anak kecil yang duduk dibawah pohon yang lumayan besar. Anak kecil itu menangis, entah tau kenapa

Tanpa sadar, Sehun memberhentikan skateboardnya dan menghampiri anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu mungkin berumur 5 tahun, badannya sangat mungil. Anak kecil itu tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, karna ia membelakangi Sehun dan menghadap ke pohon itu. Sehun pun menepuk pundak anak kecil itu, anak kecil itu pun kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya

CRING CRING (?)

Pada saat anak kecil itu membalikkan badannya, Sehun melihat wajah anak itu seakan-akan ada cahaya-cahaya kecil yang melingkupi wajahnya

Wajah anak itu sangat putih, meskipun tidak seputih dirinya. Ia mempunyai mata yang lucu, seperti rusa, menurut Sehun. Meskipun wajahnya basah karna air matanya, Sehun tetap menyukai wajah anak kecil itu. Oh jangan lupakan bibir cherrynya yang mungil, ingin sekali Sehun mencicipnya. Oke Sehun, pikiranmu sudah kelewatan

DEG

Ia memegang dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat

"hikth..eo-eodiga?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil sesenggukan

Ooooh..dengarlah suaranya, seperti malaikat dari surga. Sehun menyukai suaranya itu, benar-benar terdengar indah ditelinganya. Apalagi suara itu memanggil namanya mesra pada saat anak kecil itu ada dibawahnya dan-

PLAAK

Sehun menampar wajahnya, _'hilangkan pikiranmu, dasar mesum'_ batinnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah. Setelah itu ia meneguk salivanya kasar dan mulai menjongkokkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan 'malaikatnya'

Tunggu..'malaikatnya'?

"kenapa kau menangis eoh?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap air mata 'malaikatnya' lembut

Demi Tuhan, wajahnya sangat lembut, selembut suaranya tadi

"hikth..bo-bolaku telsangkut di thana hyung hikth.." ucap 'malaikatnya' itu dengan aksen cadelnya yang lucu sambil menunjuk bolanya di atas pohon

Sehun pun melihatnya, ia pun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala 'malaikatnya' itu. Ia pun berdiri dan melompat ke pohon itu lalu-

HAP

-bola 'malaikatnya' itu sudah jatuh dari pohon dan mengelinding. Sehun mengambil bola berwarna putih itu dan kembali ke 'malaikatnya' tadi. Sehun menjongkokkan dirinya dan menyerahkan bola itu

"ini bolamu, dan jangan menangis lagi nde. Kau itu laki-laki" ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengusap kepala 'malaikatnya' lembut

'Malaikatnya' tersenyum, hingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan kecil. Dan lagi, hati Sehun tergerak(?) oleh senyum 'malaikatnya' itu. Ingin sekali ia menggendong 'malaikatnya' ini dan segera ia bawa pulang

"gomawo hyungiee~~" ucap 'malaikatnya' sambil mengambil bola itu. Tiba-tiba anak kecil itu menjinjitkan kakinya dan-

CHUP

-ia mencium pipi Sehun

"hehe..itu hadiah Luhan buat hyungie, gomapta~~" ucap anak itu setelah mencium pipi Sehun. Ia pun berlari menuju temannya dan mulai bermain kembali

Dan bisa kita lihat, Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang mengulas senyum..entah lah senyum apa itu. Yang penting ia sedang tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri sekarang sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang habis kena kecupan 'malaikatnya'. Rasanya ia ingin ke Namsan Tower dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

Oke, kau sudah gila Oh Sehun

Ia pun berdiri –masing dengan mengulas senyum aneh dan mengusap pipinya- dan mulai membatin ria(?) _'oh Tuhaaan, ia memciumku. Tapi kenapa tidak dibibir, oh mungkin dia malu. Dan siapa tadi namanya, Luhan. Oh ya benar, namanya Luhan. Harus kuingat-ingat, kekeke~~' _batin Sehun

Seorang pangeran yang terkenal _cool _seperti Oh Sehun ternyata bisa berpikiran seperti ini? Oh kuharap Jongin ada disini sekarang juga, kuyakin ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karna mengetahui temannya yang terkenal _cool _ini bisa menjadi seperti ini

Sehun pun mulai menjalankan skateboardnya(?) dan kuingatkan, masih seperti pose tadi. Mengulas senyum aneh atau…bisa dibilang idiot dan mengusap pipinya _'bersiap-siaplah Luhan, kau akan menjadi milikku' _batin Sehun sambil menyeringai puas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END/?**

**.**

**.**

**Gantung?! Sengaja'-'/ Jelek?! Emang *pundung bareng leppi/?***

**Saya ga yakin bikin sequelnya kkk~~~ tp klo ad imajinasi/? Ntar saya lanjutin deh xD**

**Twitter saya ke hack masa QAQ aduuh padahal banyak ChanBaek disitu/? Entar saya bikin lagi dah-_,- sumpah saya pundung mikirin tuh twiter. Tapi ya sudah lah, yang terjadi terjadilah #eeaaa/?**

**Trus saya pan mau unas, otomatis saya mau hiatus. Ntar kalau udah bek, saya bakalan post ff oneshoot. Penasaran pan? Saya juga *slapped***

**Oke saya bikin nih ff buat ultahnya Oh Sehun magnae Exo K**

**SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA OH SEHUN/YEHET/OHORAT/MAGNAE EXO K *nari overdose/?***

**Saya doain makin ganteng, sehat selalu, panjang umur, makin cadel/?, makin tinggi/?longlast ama Luhan, cepetan nikah ama Luhan, kurangin KaiHun momentnya, dll^^/**

**Ngomong-ngomong ttng Overdose, keren banget ibu(read:Baekhyun) saya disitu, bapak(read:Chanyeol) saya juga QAAQ trus disitu Kris jadi main dancer, SM menggila weh TAAT. Kris main dancer? KRIIIS?! #digaplok**

**Maaf kalau jelek, kan saya masih coba-coba *nyengir***

_**Last**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Hyun-12.04.2014**_


End file.
